2011-03-11 - D.N. Aliens Vs. Heroes
Superboy has already made himself quite visible with that camera stunt, and he has no regrets. Then there was the buried incident of him saving Tony Stark's briefcase from a 'purse snatcher'. Still, he is very bored, and television only entertains him for so long. Flying along the city, he soon dives down closer to watch the cars and people, display an almost lazy appearance. At least, until he catches sight of one not very pleasant blond man, his shaggy hair dirty looking, and he wears a strange metal vest about his torso. He appears to be knocking off an ATM and laughing as he harasses the bypassers who panic. The police have not responded yet. Superboy is soon diving down and halts, hovering just above the sidewalk with his arms crossed. "I suggest you halt this criminal behavior now," his tone firm. "Otherwise, I'll have to convince you, and I promise, it won't be pleasant." The man just laughs, "You think the Sidearm will be scared of you?" Suddenly, he disconnects from the ATM machine and two extending metal arms lash out at Superboy, causing the youth to soon be grappling them with a grunt of surprise. Matrix has been having a dull day. Flying around town and trying to look like a very responsible costumed citizen just doesn't make for the kind of fun she enjoys. Y'know, the exciting kind. So, when she happens to hear the alarm of an ATM being jacked, she shoots through the air to arrive there in no time flat. Taking in the situation, she cocks an eyebrow at the Super-brat and says, "Seriously? He's out in public and--? Aw, hellwiddit." She dives down, drawing back a fist and aiming a punch at the Sidearm guy. "Hey, look out! Fist!" she shouts at him, lips parting in an almost gleeful grin. Unlike a certain 'Superboy' that has been overly brazen with his appearances on camera, Wonder Woman has been keeping a low profile ever since she helped Wildcat take out the gang and that Viper snake guy over in Hobbs Bay. But keeping a low profile didn't mean hiding, and she was out and about, keeping low over the buildings. Of course, you would think that someone like her flying around in gold, grecko/roman-esque armor would attract a lot more attention, but Diana was always good at just keeping out of sight. Especially as the sun was going down into early evening. For a change though, she wasn't wearing her helmet, and her long dark hair was flying freely behind her. She hadn't been out long when she heard the ATM alarm going off not far away. She turned, angled down, and then stopped before coming to land on the edge of the building across the street. "What do we have here..." she says to herself as she crosses her arms and cants her head slightly. Wasn't that the same boy on the TV the other day? Storm has been recearching recent events involving metahumans since joining the Sentinels, and though she had noticed the story with the young boy claiming a name rather similar to her colleagues, thus far other matters had taken precedent. So when she sees the young man attempting to stop the strange man at the cash machine, she frowns. "I see it is time someone spoke with you." The comment is murmured quietly as she straightens the silver cape of her new uniform, which consists mainly of a simple silver bodysuit, matching boots, and a cape which drops from the shoulders. The only accent, a black sash draped over her hips, sways lightly as she drops a bit more serenely beside Matrix. The other heroine is given a small frown amd a simple, "Please contain yourself." before she turns her attention to the boy, "Child, are you aware of the laws of this place?" Superboy is currently wearing his red sunglasses over his eyes, and appears anything, but pleased. After a moment or two of grappling, the Kid soon manages to lift Sidearm and has him tossed across the street and into a nearby building there. "I KNOW!" Typical teenager response, defend himself against verbal slander that will make him appear anything but most manly. Sidearm smacks against the building, his metal vest damaging it slightly as it catches the worse of the impact and another two arms appear from his metal vest. Two help hold him up off the ground and the other two are working to try and lift a car to throw at Superboy. "You have got to be kidding me! That's property damage!" The Kid suddenly grins almost wickedly in the sudden fun, "More to arrest you with jerk." Even as the car comes crashing toward him, he lifts himself up into the air and somersaults in flight to dodge the vechile. Except...he has something in his hand. Matrix would have had the visual to see him grab the gas tank from the car's underside. "Here, catch!" He tosses it toward Sidearm. Apparently he has a plan, and it is one that makes him happy. A teenage boy happy. This isn't going to be pretty. "I know what I was created for!" And suddenly, lifting his sunglasses, a red beam of light comes from his eyes and smashes into the gas tank just as Sidearm catches it...it explodes....Sidearm is thrown back into the wall and his vest appears 'damaged'....and he is out cold. Matrix looks rather surprised to be punching thin air. "The he--?" she starts to sputter, then she realizes what happened. Her fists clench as she spins to face Superboy, her expression distinctly irate, complete with curled lip and flared nostrils. "Dammit, what do you think you're DOING? You don't through freaking FIRE BOMBS in public! Even I know that!" She then points at the "S" on Superboy's chest and growls, "Kid, you've got some serious explainin' to do. That's not YOUR logo." Wonder Woman had yet to be noticed, and that was fine by her. It seemed that the two women add things well in ha- orrr... not. Sidearm picking up a car and throwing it like that was one thing, but since Superboy didn't seem inclined to try and stop it, and would rather throw exploding firebombs at his enemies... Diana is quick to react, pushing off the buildings edge in a near-blur of motion, her lasso already grabbed from her belt and thrown! With and expert finese, she manages to lasso the flying vehicle, stopping it just a few feet before it would have hit the far building. Well, so muh for keeping a low profile tonight. She just hovers there then holding the car up in one hand, a stern look on her face as she looks down at Superboy. "... That was extraordinarally irresponsible of you." Storm gives a small sigh at the boy. As the strange man and his metal arms continue to focus on the boy, she lifts back into the air. "Indeed." She agrees with Matrix, while making her way toward Sidearm. Quickly, before he regains conciousness, she removes the vest from the man, freezing and breaking off what cannot be easily removed. Needless to say, the air around her and the villain grows very cold very fast. "Matrix, would you please make sure he does not leave? We should speak with him." She stands after a moment, dropping one of the arms to look at Wonder Woman, "You are Wonder Woman, yes? I have been hoping to meet you." Superboy sways a bit at the poking finger, "Hey, that's violent...and it was a controlled explosion, I did the math. It wouldn't have caught any innocent bystanders," and Superboy seems about to say more, when he notices he is getting lectured again by Wonder Woman and..., "Nice catch," having just noticed she saved the car. He still does not look particularly concerned. He is staring more at Diana than the car though. "Umm..what were you saying at the symbol?" Still staring at Wonder Woman. "Wait, symbol! It's mine," finally ripping his eyes away from Wonder Woman's uniform to look back at Matrix with a goofy grin. "I'm Superboy, born and raised. Who are you? You weren't in the datafiles that I was taught." Though he does soon steal a look toward Ororo, "You must be Storm! That's neat, I wish I could blast someone cold like that!" Fanboy much? Only a little bit. Matrix steps closer to Superboy, glowering at him in annoyance. "Hey! Fanboy! I'm talking to YOU." She holds up one fist, biting out, "Now, are you gonna explain yourself, or do I have to make good on the ol' cliche about the knuckle sammich?" Apparently, for whatever reason, she's a bit tetchy about the ol' S-shield. Not like she's got any claim to it, of course, but she has seemed to admire Superman so far, if only for his sheer power. Wonder Woman sighs slightly as she puts the car back where it had been picked up off the ground. Of course, it still didnt have a gastank, but she didn't know that made much of a difference. With an flick of her wrist, her lasso unwinds itself from the vehicle, and then a tug, it's all back up in her hands, and shes lowering herself to the ground as she neatly places it back on her belt. "It was a catch that I should not have had to make, boy." she says evenly, though not with the harsh tones that Matrix was using. She was simply stating a fact. She just arches an eyebrow a bit as Superboy stares at her for a moment or two, before turning towards Ororo. "Yes, that is me." she says with a nod. Storm turns to Superboy, raising an eyebrow as she nods in acknowledgement, "Thank you. You seem to have rather impressive gifts, yourself. But as Matrix says, we must have an explination. If you are aware of the law, you are also aware that you, too, are breaking it. And that symbol belongs to another." She glances at Wonder Woman as she speaks, and turns to her fully after a moment, "And he is not the only one, though I believe you are of age to submit an application to join us, should you wish to continue using your gifts to help the people here." Superboy scowls at Wonder Woman, "At least call me 'Super/boy/', geez." He almost looks apologetic, but he is getting yelled at too much to admit much wrong. He crosses his arms over his chest, "The symbol belongs to me too," and he is looking a bit annoyed now. "And my age has nothing to do with this!" He starts to float off the ground, "I can't believe you are all looking down at me, and all I did was...," *** BAM! *** Suddenly, Superboy is flying back and slams into the building, leaving a hole dent in the fake stone wall, and shaking his head with a groan as he raises a hand to hold it. "What the...," and when he looks up, he will see what everyone else can see, real trouble. Alien appearing figures, two in total are above. One floats off the roof top and has a hand held out toward Superboy, the other one is standing atop the roof top. They wear purple and blue uniforms. The one flying, a horned fellow simply states, "You are to come with us Superboy. Resistance will be met with violence. We are under orders to seize you." Superboy looks less than pleased, "D.N. Aliens....crap," he says beneath his breath. It may be creatures that Matrix would recognize as well from Project Cadmus. Humans with their DNA manipulated to appear alien and have super powers. They aren't push overs either. "Crap," Matrix fairly spits. "Don't these guys understand jurisdiction?" She strides forward, holding up one hand, palm outward. "Whoa, there. Hold it, smart guy! You haven't got any authority to make arrests. We're the freaking Sentinels. We're here to handle this. Now, go crawl back in whatever hole you came outta, before I KNOCK you back in." She, apparently, is not one to mince words. Looking at Storm, Wonder Woman keeps a decidedly neutral expression. "The thought has crossed my mind, since coming here and learning about you Sentinels. However, the time has not come for that yet." What on earth was she talking about? She then glances at Superboy for a moment as he makes that comment. She doesn't say a word... She really doesn't need to... She looks back at Storm and might have been about to say something else when Superboy is suddenly hit and knocked hard into the building behind him. She turns and looks up at the newcomers, instinctively dropping down to a ready stance. "... Not friends of yours, I'd assume?" "Then the time has not come for you to fight here, either." Ororo states. She gives the vigilante a somewhat sad look for only a moment, and then she's flying to face the aliens, "On whose authority do you claim this boy?" Her tone suggests that they should be prepared for battle, if they do not give her a satisfactory answer. Matrix is given a small frown, but it is one of curiosity more than worry this time. The flying D.N. Alien, we shall call him D.N. 1 states calmly, "Step aside Experiment 7." D.N. Alien 2 just shrugs, "It is not our fault if they make it difficult. We don't get out very often, why not enjoy it?" "No," Superboy says with a lack of amusement and patience. "Project Cadmus, soldiers to my creators." He does look curious toward Matrix, "Experiment 7? You are an early version?" He actually sounds a little more curious and respect than earlier. "Did they do an attitude adjustment when they created me?" He sounds vaguely confused, because Matrix is so aggressive. He apparently does not have ahold of Matrix's data. He then remembers he is supposed to respond! "Oh, ya!" He stands up and points toward the two opponents, "No way! I'm sticking with my free will, and all the pains that come with it. I'm not going back to the tube, I like being a teenager!" D.N. 1 shakes his head, "Sad. I suppose you have a point," speaking to D.N. 2. "Resistance would require an additional show of force. We must not fail in our orders." Jurisdiction is the elast of their concern, they are merely carrying out orders to retrieve a runaway Project. Though the flying D.N. 1 does state toward Storm, "You do not have the proper security clearance at this time Storm of Project Sentinels. Please, fly aside and do not interfer. We have not come to interfer with your duties, merely to remove a Project from the streets. Let me say...it shall cause you less paperwork filing." "Experiment seven, huh?" Matrix says quietly, gritting her teeth. "Yeah, okay. I don't care WHO ya work for. You're gonna spit teeth before I'm done with ya." She draws back her fist, then, and charges forward, aiming to punch the ever-loving crap out of D.N.Alien #1. As she does so, she shouts, "Name's MATRIX! Remember it, 'cause I'm NOBODY'S experiment -- GOT IT!?" Wonder Woman seems more then a bit surprised at the words being used here. "Experiment? Project? ... Filing?" She looks over at Matrix and Superboy before looking back up at the D.N. Aliens, a frown coming to her face. "I don't know who you think you are, but it doesn't seem the boy wishes to go anywhere with you." She hoveres off the ground, though not as far up as Storm does. Again, she would have said more before Matrix charges forward at the floating D.N.Alien #1. Well... if the battle must be joined... Ororo sighs, "Why must it become a fight already?" Wonder Woman is given a warning look, then her attention goes back to the alien-looking pair. "You seem to be implying that you speak on behalf of this country's government, in some fashion. If this is the case, We will stand back if you provide us with satisfactory identification. Otherwise I am afraid we must defend the boy. As Wonder Woman said, he does not wish to go." D.N. 1 merely states, "Rage issues are so unbecoming. You must have become unstable." The telekinesis quickly manipulates his field to slant off to the side, so when Matrix goes to punch him, he is flying to the right, while her fist seems to be sliding toward the left - such as when in a sword fight, when one sword slides off the other after a potentially deadly blow. D.N. 2 suddenly leaps off the building, "You attacked us first! And we don't have to show the good will project nothing!" Suddenly, poor Storm has a massive, super strong figure flinging himself right at her! Superboy glances toward Wonder Woman, "Well, even if they are jerks, can't let them fight alone, can we?" He grins at that, "You take dumbo, I'll take Mr. High and Mighty!" Superboy is suddenly flying into the air to assist what he has just discovered, is a fellow Project Cadmus experiment...or so they said. Matrix spins around as her punch is deflected, snapping out a spinning kick toward the retreating DNAlien in hopes of at least catching a glancing blow. "Come a little closer, smart guy, and I'll show you what rage issues look like!" she growls. "As you will!" Storm is moving the moment the creature flies at her. She does not dodge, but instead moves to teh side just enough to grab the flailing figure, using the momentum of his own leap against him as she twists and sends him hurtling toward the ground. "As you like!" She replies fiecely, sparing only a moment to massage the shoulder that was not spared the 'alien's' attack. Before the creature hits pavement, her arms are raising (with a tiny wince as she stretches her shoulder) and the skies are clouding over, "As you have failed to prove your right to this child, you will leave this place." A single lightning bolt drops from the sky, landing inches from where the alien crashes to the ground, "Now." Wonder Woman, for her part, hasn't moved yet. Though she was certainly ready for a fight, if it came to that. As Superboy makes his observation, Diana just glances up as D.N.Alien #2 gets thrown to the ground. "Actually, I would say that they are doing pretty well on their own." And then the bolt of lightning from the sky! Not even Wonder Woman could had the look of surprise. "By the gods... Who are you to wield the power of Zeus himself?" Was... this woman serious? D.N. 1: "You must surely be jesting," the alien-appearing man's tone is dry. If one looks closely, there is a yellow tinge to the air where D.N. 1 is using his telekinesis. Suddenly, two large hands reaching to to grasp Matrix and Superboy each. "Perhaps I should take you both in. It may gain me a promotion to go above and beyond the call of duty," his tone thoughtful. "Though taking you in 'Matrix'," the name almost stated mockingly, "May disrupt test results." As if no matter what Matrix does, she will never be free. D.N. 2: D.N. lands on his feet, ripping of black top and other goodies that are in his way. The lightening makes him merely snort, "What are you going to do? Shock me! Oooh, it tickles, it tickles!" Not very respectful, is he? He suddenly roars at Storm, a powerful sonic burst sent her way. No, these aren't push overs, the Director sent two of his better agents to bring Superboy back. The Heroes: Superboy grunts at the impact of the telekinesis grip and frowns. "What the....," he starts to struggle, his arms pinned. His back arches, he does the manly grunt thing, and then suddenly, the slightly yellowish fist gripping him brusts apart violently! "Ah! Wow!" As if the Kid didn't even realize he could do that. "Two sides Matrix, take him down hard!" That's Superboy's suggestion, but will Matrix compile? "We have a right to choose our own lives!" Tiny gouts of flame literally slip from Matrix's eyes as she flexes her arms, hard, and roughly breaks free of the telekinetic grip. "You can't even afford the property damage I'd do to your lab, punk," she snarls. "Now, this one's free!" She unleashes a blast of flames at him, then, the fire streaming from each eye. Ororo's eyes widen. She has no time to answer Wonder Woman (who at least had the grace to be impressed!), so intent is she on dodging the sudden screaming attack. Though she manages to avoid being injured, she is unable to move completely out of the path of the sonic attack, and is pushed upwards quite a ways. However, being closer to the clouds is little hindrance. It only means that the two, far more powerful bolts of lightning, are ripped from the sky even more quickly, and sent shooting for the chest of the creature with twice as much speed as the warning shot. The surprise quickly wore off, as Diana realized that even a bolt of lightning didn't scare this brutish creature. Respectful she might have been, but Wonder Woman wouldn't stand idlely by either, as Storm is knocked upwards into the sky (and doubtless windows are rattled and probably cracked in the area in the process.) She waits a second to see if D.N.Alien #2 is at all even fazed by the lightning strikes before rushing in and trying to turn him around to face her (assuming, of course, he's still standing. If he is...) "Didn't your mother ever teach you some respect?" D.N. 1: The alien figure suddenly leaps toward the air, but his telekinesis is curving beneath him to reroute the fire...right at Superboy! "Did you really think I would fall for such a trick?" He then smirks, "Enjoy a mind blast," and he sends one right at Matrix! Luckily, she's resistant to them, unlike Superboy which would have been hurting if that came at him. D.N. 2: He dodges the first lightening strike and the second one nails him hard! He stands straight up and howls in rage! He looks...a little crispy, but that's about it. "I didn't have a mother!" And he is already turning to throw a meaty fist right at Wonder Woman with its deadly force. The Heroes: On the other hand, Superboy lets out a scream, and a: "What are you doing Matrix?! That's hot!" The fire doesn't reach him, but the heat does, and it is certainly unfortantable but doesn't really harm him. Still, it details him. He grits his teeth. "Enough of this!" The kid actually looks angry as he suddenly goes charging toward D.N. 1 through the fire blasts (unless they stop) to try and tackle the D.N. Alien. "Now Matrix!" Basically...to give it all you got sort of command. Geez, can the kid be bossy or what? "Alright then... " Storm quickly changes tactics, the lightning isn't good enough. "ICE!" She calls out, raising her hands farther still and calling forth a shower of ice shards the size of baseball bats, all aimed at the creature below. "Wonder Woman!" She calls out, "Shield yourself!" As the heavy blow is swung at her, Wonder Woman brings up her arm to block it with her bracelet. Then she moves to try and grab his wrist before he can pull his hand back. "No mother? Father then?" She doesnt let him respond before glancing upwards, hearing Storms words... She moves quickly and with a practiced grace, twisting the aliens arm behind his back (rather painfully, though she wouldnt be trying to break it) and then actually pulling him backwards slightly off balance as she ducks low, using him as a shield for the incoming ice shards! She even goes so far as to cover the back of her neck with her free hand! You would think she had almost practiced a move like that before... While her mind isn't weak, Matrix is no trained psychic, either. The blast catches her hard, and she immediately cuts off her fire attack, pressing a hand hard to her temple and fairly roaring in rage. "AGH! I'll break you for that!" she shouts after him, darting forward through the air a bit unevenly in hopes of getting close enough to pummel him. D.N. 1: There are two people charging now. D.N. Alien 1 expected his mind blast to work! He quickly throws telekinesis hands forward to try and catch the two individuals again. D.N. 2: "What...hey!" He lets out a cry of pain, his body being riddled by the ice blows even as Wonder Woman keeps his arm pinned, her combat expertise serving her well in making impromptu use of team work. The Heroes: Superboy suddenly flashes out a hand and deflects the telekinesis attack with his own telekinesis instictively, having witnessed the move earlier. His sub-conscious processes it faster than his conscious mind. He rushes, moving to slam hard into D.N. 1, with Matrix right with him! Storm's eyes widen as Wonder Woman takes her meaning even better than intended. She recovers with a nod and changes the shapes of the ice as it passes her, forming a large chunk which is sent at the 'alien's' head. She follows it, landing a moment before it strikes the creature, "Excellent decision. Are you sure you will not join us? I would prefer to fight beside you, rather than prosecute you." With Alien #2 having gotten pummeled by the ice, Diana holds him there a moment longer, keeping him from moving until that last ice chuck hits him. She then easily pushes him upwards, and then forward, off of his feet and off balance (if he had any of that left), letting him fall flat on his face. She straightens up and looks at Storm. "As I said, the thought has cross ed my mind... But, I have yet to be led in that direction." She glances at Alien #2, making sure he's really down for the count, before glancing up at the others to see how they were doing. "Don't gotta tell me, Kid," Matrix snaps, but even as she does, she throws all she's got into a massive uppercut, aiming to make good on her promise of knocking out a tooth or two. She's definitely pissed off, but more than that, she's struggling with true rage over the idea of being treated like an experiment again. Wisps of flame still stream from her eyes as she aims to punch the telekinetic senseless. D.N. 1: D.N. Alien 1's telekinesis arm misses Matrix as she slams into him! It isn't just her either, as Superboy as crashes in hard. Between the two powerful Kryptonian strong individuals, the telekinses shield bursts on 1's body, and he lets out a cry of pain before he loses consciousness. D.N. 2: He groans and struggles to get free, but is soon tripped and face plants before Wonder Woman and Storm. Super Strong, Super Endurance....all great, unless you take all the damage and too fast. The Heroes: Superboy doesn't mess up this time, remembering to catch D.N. Alien 1 by the wrist as he hovers there. He looks a little red in the face, "That was hot," he reminds Matrix that she accidently hit him, before moving down to the ground to drop his captured genetically enhanced human to the ground. "Well, least I know I'm not forgotten," trying to look on the bright side of things. Matrix pulls herself together, drawing a deep breath, then turns to Superboy and lifts her hand, snapping her fingers pointedly. "I /know/," she responds to his statement. "But then, that's why little boys shouldn't play with /fire/." She gives her shoulders a roll, then turns to walk away from the other Cadmus escapee. "Well, you're the cops' problem, now. I did my part." "And what will lead you?" Ororo asks, "Your Zeus? Perhaps, if so, you might consider meeting one with his gifts a sign. And be prepared, as I will have to report this incident." She turns after speaking (perhaps giving Wonder Woman the chance to flee if she wishes?) and looks from Matrix to Superboy. "No." She contradicts the other woman, "He is not hte cop's 'problem.' As we took you in, and as you and he seem to have a connection of some sort, we shall take him with us." Her eyes are on the boy, who she then adreses directly, "Come, Superboy. Tell me of these creatures and the place they intended to take you. Matrix, will you please take one of them? We should bring them with us as well." She bends to lift one of the unconcious 'aliens,' though it is obviously more difficult for her than it would be for Matrix or Superboy. Yup, both aggressors are down and out. And for once, Wonder Woman wasn't going to have to tie them up and leave them as a present for the authorities. She give Ororo an unreadable look for a moment, before giving a slight smile. "Report it then, as I know you must." She turns away, Ororo and everyone else in the world could try and find out who she really was. They weren't going to have any luck, no matter how crazy most people probably thought she was. "Pallas Athena is much more clear in her messages and guidence to me... But.." She holds a hand up over her shoulder. "If the fates decide that joining you is the best way to go about fufilling my mission in this world, then it will happen when the time is right. Until then... Farewell." And then sudden, she was airborn, and vanished from sight over the buildings and into the growing darkness of the coming night... Superboy actually sticks his tongue out briefly at Matrix's turned back. He then grumbles, "Wouldn't be so bad if you learned how to aim." But he isn't really too mad, otherwise he would have said it louder. Wow...three guys for the cops! Two of which have big stuff to report back to the Director, goodie them! Superboy than laughs at Storm, "No thanks. They know all about the Sentinels Project and has access to all the data there, and so on. If I'm declaring my independence from them, that means you guys too." He floats up from the ground once more. "Not that I have anything against you guys," he adds seriously, "or even these guys," and he points to the two downed D.N. Aliens. "They are doing what they believe is right, and maybe they are right. But I need to figure things out for myself before I go dancing anyone else's tune." Apparently, he has picked up jargon quite quickly. He then grins, "Thanks for thinking about me though. Oh...ummmm," Superboy suddenly appears almost shy. "Can you tell the big S I said hi? I guess he wouldn't exactly be excited to see me but...well, if he changes his mind?" Superboy shrugs awkwardly, then grins widely before waving to Storm. "Bye!" He is soon jetting away, leaving a loud sound as he soon enters Machs for his escape. Matrix turns to Storm, ready to be snarky, but then Superboy blows them off and jets. "That little--!" she starts, then contains herself. "I'm gonna kick that punk's butt the next time I see him," she grumbles, then goes to collect the other fallen DNAlien. "He may think he's hot stuff with that 'S' on his chest, but he's just another rogue meta as far as I'm concerned." Storm pauses, watching Superboy with a sigh. "Agreed." She says to Matrix. "And yet, sometime soon, we may have to change. We will have to relax our stance on vigilantism, or begin to prosecute those who take part more actively. Otherwise, there is no purpose for the law." Another sigh, "Well, I have little intention of delivering his 'greeting.' But we should speak with Superman all the same." She leaves then, taking to the skies and aparently expecting Matrix to follow. Category:Logs